


Little Boy Sergi

by JaedynParis_0108



Series: Little Boys [1]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Age Play, Bed-Wetting, Non-Sexual Age Play, Pacifier - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-08-06 12:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16388033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaedynParis_0108/pseuds/JaedynParis_0108
Summary: Sergi Roberto is a football player who plays for Barcelona. He loves playing professional football it was what he wanted to do when he was a little kid. He loved how he got to hang out with his best friends near enough everyday laughing and joking about with them. He could not recall a day where during training he was not on the floor dying of laughter at some point because of one of them. However being a professional football player also came with so much pressure. The training sessions also got very tiring and stressful especially as the champions league was also happening now. The pressure of being constantly watched by the media causes him so much stress. Also the stress of his failed marriage so he has to sort out the divorce of his ex all becomes too much for Sergi so soon he uses google to help find ways to help reduce stress. That is when he comes across age play.





	1. Introduction

Sergi Roberto is a football player who plays for Barcelona. He loves playing professional football it was what he wanted to do when he was a little kid. He loved how he got to hang out with his best friends near enough everyday laughing and joking about with them. He could not recall a day where during training he was not on the floor dying of laughter at some point because of one of them. However being a professional football player also came with so much pressure. The training sessions also got very tiring and stressful especially as the champions league was also happening now. The pressure of being constantly watched by the media causes him so much stress. Also, the stress of his failed marriage, meaning he has to sort out the divorce of his ex all, becomes too much for Sergi so soon he uses Google to help find ways to help reduce stress. That is when he comes across age play. 

~_~_~_~_~

Sergi's POV:

I finally got home to an empty home from a full exhausting day of training. I also got made to go out for a meal with the guys after training as well so I was absolutely exhausted. No matter how much I love playing football it's starting to get more and more stressful. Not only do we have to play in La Liga and champions league for Barcelona but now for Spain, we have to play in the nation's league. The amount of football we are expected to play is already stressful but what makes it worse is that we are constantly expected to play our best and not be tired.

It is not only football that is making me stressed it is also my relationship. Not that long ago I ended my marriage I mean we weren't married for that long but it just wasn't working anymore. The divorce itself is just stressing me out and I don't know why I know my ex-was calm about it because she knew that it wasn't working but it still stressing me out.

All I want to do is scream, shout and cry all at the same time and at someone because of how stressed I am. However, I know I can't because I don't want to worry them or be a burden on there lives they all their own worries they don't need mine as well. I need to find a way to deal with this stress or I will hurt someone I really care about.

Google. I can google ways to deal with stress. Google always has answers. So that's what I did I googled ways to deal with stress.

Do physical activity  
Eat balanced meals  
Avoid Caffeine  
Try a relaxing bath  
Age Play

I've already done most of them except the bottom one. I don't even know what it is. I better google it cause maybe it could help me with my stress.

According to google age play is where a person acts like an age younger then what they are usually a baby or a toddler. Okay, this may intrigue me a little bit.

After a few hours of googling and looking more into this age play thing, I decided I really wanted to try it out so I went onto a website and ordered a little blanket, some dummy's and a teddy just to start off. When I ordered them they said they should be arriving the next day. I actually started getting excited for this to happen. 

I looked at the clock and it was really late so I decided to go to bed. I pulled myself up and off of the sofa and dragged myself up the stairs to my room. I got undressed to my boxers and through my clothes somewhere on the floor. I then quickly got myself under the covers and put my phone on charge so it would be charged for tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Sergi's POV:

I woke up before my alarm which I shouldn't have even kept on considering we didn't even have training today. I was glad that we didn't have training I felt like I wouldn't be able to go to it without breaking down. But nonetheless, I woke up early from a terrible nights sleep. I don't think I got more than 2 hours of sleep because of how much I ended up tossing and turning also my mind wouldn't stop running wild. I grabbed my phone from my nightstand and went through all of my social media and responded to everything that I had to. 

With that, I reluctantly got out of my warm and comfy bed so I could go to the bathroom and do everything that I needed to in there. I even had time to take a long, warm shower today and that rarely happens now. Once I got out of the shower I got a towel and wrapped it around my waist so I could find some clothes to wear for today. I searched around for clothes in my closet for a while but there was nothing in there that I really wanted to wear. Make a mental note to go and buy new clothes. I had to pick something out though I couldn't go naked all day. I ended up picking out some plain black joggers and a grey top. It's not like I'm going out today so I don't have to wear anything nice and impress anyone. I'm just going to be sat inside alone all day.

I walked down the stairs to my kitchen so I could get breakfast because I was getting pretty hungry now. I looked through my cupboards for something and didn't find much. God, I really need to go shopping. I luckily found some cereal and I had a little bit of milk so I could have some cereal. I poured out my cereal and sat on the dining table so I could eat my cereal. I ate my cereal pretty quickly then I went over to my living room and just sat on my sofa.

I scrolled through my phone for a while well it was until the doorbell went off. I fell off my sofa because the bell scared me so I pulled myself up from the floor and walked over to the door and opened it.

"Hi Sergi" Gerard said as soon as I opened the door.

"Hi Geri" I replied opening the door wider to let him in.

He came in and walked straight towards my living room and sat on my sofa.

"Not that I mind you being her or anything but what are you doing here?" I asked him.

"Well I thought you would be alone and bored so I decided to spend some time with you. So come and sit down and we can play a few games of FIFA" he said towards me and motioning me to sit on the sofa. I slowly walked towards my sofa and sat next to where Gerard was sat whilst he got FIFA ready for us.

I actually had a good time playing FIFA against Gerard he made me forget about quite a lot of stuff for a bit. Even if he did win most of the matches it was still fun. Then the doorbell went off again, however, this time it didn't scare me as it did last.

I went and opened the door and saw someone holding a parcel. They asked me to sign for it so I did and grabbed the parcel and closed the door. I knew I shouldn't open the parcel now with Gerard here but I really wanted to so I did. I only opened the box and looked inside of it and I saw the blanket, teddy and 3 pacifiers. The blanket had a load of different animals on it and the teddy was a giraffe. One of the pacifiers had the Barcelona badge on it, another had the Spanish flag on it and the final pacifier had mickey mouse on it because who doesn't love mickey mouse. A smile started to go over my face because I couldn't wait to use them.

"Serg you coming back" Gerard shouted.

"Yeah" I replied. Quickly I reclosed the top of the box and put it on my side in the kitchen and started to walk back to the living room where Gerard was. I re-sat on the sofa where I was before the doorbell went. 

Gerard and I were just talking about random stuff and we made each other laugh quite a bit. He also made me forget everything that I wanted to for a while I don't know how exactly he does it but every time he makes me forget about things even if it's only for a little while. 

"I'm going to get a drink, you want one" Gerard asked me. I shook my head forgetting about the parcel on the side that I didn't want anyone to see.

When Gerard went to make himself a drink I just looked through my phone checking my social media and seeing what everyone was up to on there day off. That was when Gerard walked into the living room with a glass of water and a box. I had to do a double take to see if the box was the box that I had left on the side. Yep, it was. I felt like I had just seen a ghost. I couldn't believe that he looked in the box -

"Serg what's this?" Gerard asked me interrupting my thoughts. I couldn't speak. I was too shocked that he went through the box and saw what was in it. I felt like I could cry and I think that was what I started doing as I felt something wet dripping down my face. God Geri probably thinks I'm a freak.

"Serg it's okay don't cry," he said putting his drink and the box down on the table so he could come and hug me tightly. I couldn't stop crying though. He put me on his lap and started rocking me to try to calm me down he was also rubbing my back but it wasn't working I wasn't calming down. I felt Gerard bend over probably to grab something but I couldn't see that as my eyes were shut tightly and I was hiding in Geri's top.

I felt something by my lips and it is being pushed in but because I was crying so hard I couldn't close my mouth and I still didn't know what was pushed past my lips and into my mouth.

"Sergi I need you to close your mouth and suck on this. It's only your paci and it will make you feel better." I heard Gerard say in my ear. I closed my mouth and felt the pacifier in my mouth so started sucking on it. Surprisingly it actually calmed me down quite a bit so I was no longer crying however I was still cuddling into Geri's top but he was too comfy to move from so I just stayed cuddling into him. 

"Are you okay now Sergi?" I heard Gerard ask me. I just nodded my head still sucking on the pacifier and cuddling into him.

"Can you tell me what all this is about please" Gerard asked. I started speaking to him with the pacifier in my mouth so he couldn't understand me. Geri took the pacifier out of my mouth and asked me again what it was all about.

"Everything that has been happening has me so stressed. The amount we train, the amount of games we have to play even the divorce that I'm going through is making me so stressed. So I went onto google to google to best ways to help stress and one of them was age play so I googled it a bit more and yeah." I said.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were stressed I would've helped you?" Gerard said.

"I didn't want to be a burden on anyone. You all have your own lives and problems to get on with I can't you guys to help me."

"But we would've. Okay, next question why did you get so upset when I brought the box in?"

"Because I thought you would laugh at me and tell everyone else then everyone would think I'm a freak"

"Serg I would never do that, okay you're one of my best friends and I would never want to hurt you like that okay" I just nodded in response not wanting to talk for much longer.

"How about I help you with all this?" Gerard questioned. I just looked at him like he said something crazy well he did and looking at him like he said something crazy was the easiest way to get him to expand what he means without having to speak and I mean it did work.

"Well you want to act like a little toddler or baby right, and every toddler or baby needs someone to look after them so if you ever want to go into that space I will be here with you okay," Gerard said to me and I just nodded my head in reply. 

"Anyway I promised Leo I would go and hang out with him today so I better be leaving now. Are you okay with that?" He questioned. Again I just nodded my head not wanting to use my voice.

"Bye talk to you later okay," Gerard said kissing my forehead which is no longer weird considering how often he has actually done that to me.

"Bye Geri" I replied this time. With that as well the door closed and Gerard was gone for a while.

I sighed to myself remembering how lonely my house was when nobody other then I was in it. I decided to just order some food as one I can't cook very well and I don't want to end up with food poisoning and I also don't have a lot of food in my cupboards so I don't think I could've made anything anyway. I decided to order sushi because I love sushi and it shouldn't take ages to get here.

Once I got and ate all the sushi I decided to go to sleep to see if I could catch up on some before training tomorrow especially since I hardly got any last night. As soon as I got into bed I fell straight to sleep luckily for me.


	3. Chapter 3

Sergi's POV:

This annoying beeping sound wouldn't stop. It was going right off in my ear. Oh no is this the start of me going crazy. I opened my eyes to see if I could actually find out and turn off this annoying beeping sound. I looked around and saw that it was my alarm going off telling me that I had to get up because I have training today. I groaned and turned off my alarm so it wouldn't annoy me anymore.

I rolled out of bed since I really didn't want to get out of it and go to training even though I knew I had to. I dragged myself to the bathroom so I could get into the shower and brush my teeth. I went into the warm shower and quickly got washed and brushed my teeth when I was in the shower. Don't judge me it's easier and more efficient to do that. Anyway, I got my towel and wrapped it around my waist and walked towards my bedroom so I could pick out clothes that I had to wear to the training ground and back. I ended up picking out a pair of black jeans and a plain white top.

I walked downstairs and made sure I had everything I needed for training so I wouldn't need to borrow anything from the club. I didn't bother getting breakfast I will just grab something at the training ground as it's easier then me making something out of food that I don't have in my cupboards. I grabbed my keys, phone, and bag and left my house not forgetting to lock the door and I drove to the training ground.

Once I arrived at the training ground I walked straight to the changing room so I could go and get changed. When I walked into the changing rooms I already saw everyone in there and near enough fully changed. I put my bag on the bench where I sit and sat down next to it. I slowly grabbed my training clothes out of my bag and changed into them. When I changed I was just sat on the bench silent and in my own little world not paying attention to anyone else but myself and the millions of thoughts that were running through my head. I just wanted to go home so I could cuddle up to my teddy and blanket with a paci but I can't I have to go through a torturous training session.

"Hey, Sergi you okay?" Gerard asked sitting down next to me and bringing me into a side hug. I just nodded my head knowing I was lying that's why I couldn't speak because everyone knows when I'm lying when I speak.

"Well training is starting now so we better go," he said standing up and putting his hand out for me to grab and I gladly did. We both walked out in silence to the training ground where everyone else was standing. I guess they were waiting for me and Geri to come out because as soon as we stood there the coach started giving us instructions for our warm up. We split into groups and done our warm up and everything else that we normally do in training.

"Roberto I need to speak to you after training " the coach shouted over to me. I just looked over to him and nodded my head to show him that I understood and that I would have to see him once our long and boring training session is finished. Don't get me wrong the guys make me laugh a lot but the things we do during training get repetitive.

We were doing drills and stuff when Rafinha came over to me. He just stood there for a bit not saying anything to me. He was literally stood next to me near enough touching me but he was just there doing the drills not speaking to me at all. It was a little creepy if I'm honest. Why would someone stand that close to someone else for no reason at all?

"Are you okay Sergi?" Rafinha finally asked. So that's why he was stood so close to me. He was just asking how I am but I still don't understand why he has to stand so close however it's not uncomfortable it's nice to have someone close to me.

"Yeah I'm fine," I said lying. I knew Rafinha knew I was lying to him as well because my voice cracked halfway through my sentence and it always does that when I'm lying and everyone knows about it. That's why I usually don't speak when people ask me how I am because I lie a lot about that and I don't want people to question me about it.

"No your not what's wrong?" He questioned insisting to get a decent answer from me. I just looked at the ball between my feet not saying anything whatsoever. I knew he was staring at me waiting for an answer but I still didn't give one. I just heard Rafinha sigh from next to me and I felt him bring me into a hug. I'm getting a lot of hugs from people previously. I actually am enjoying the hugs quite a bit though. They're nice hugs and quite comforting.

Once he let go of me I started to fell a little bit cold because he was blocking out the breeze but now it's getting me. I just looked over to Rafinha and saw him looking at me.

"You know whatever is bothering you I will always be here to listen and help," he said. I just nodded my head at him and continued with the drills that we had to do.

A few hours later training finally finished we were free to go home. Well, I couldn't I had to speak to me coach still. Hopefully, it wouldn't take long I still want to go home.

"Sergi you remembered," the coach said when I knocked on his door to enter his office.

"Come have a seat" he continued pointing to a chair opposite to where he was sat. I cautiously walked over to the seat and sat down on it.

"How are you feeling? I heard you're getting a divorce" he said to me looking giving me a sad smile. I just nodded my head showing him what he heard was correct.

"Do you want to talk about it 'cause you seem really distracted and you not trying so hard as you usually so?" the coach said to me.

"No, I'm fine I promise I will get my head properly into football by tomorrow it's just a load of random thoughts going through my head," I replied.

"If you're sure you're fine you can go but Sergi if you ever need to talk about it you know you have me and all of the guys will listen to you," he said.

"Yeah, I know. Thanks. Bye" I said walking out of his office closing the door behind me and walking to the locker rooms so I could go and get changed and go home.

I walked into the locker room and saw it empty. That didn't surprise me though everyone wants to go home after a long day of training. I grabbed a towel and went for a quick shower so I could rinse off all the sweat that I've built from the training session. After the quick shower, I got changed back into my clothes that I wore on the way here and grabbed my bag so I could leave. As quickly as I good I got to my car and drove home so I could just go home and get some food because I'm absolutely starving.

Once I got to my house I unlocked the door and went straight to the kitchen to get some food. I had to look through all of my cupboards to find something decent to make. Still, have to go shopping for food. I ended up making an omelet because it only includes eggs and I have eggs it also doesn't take much time to make them. I don't really know how much time passed but before I knew it I was sat down at my table alone eating my omelet very slowly as I was just thinking about everything once again. When I ate the final piece of my omelet I stood up and took my plate to the kitchen so I could wash my plate up.

I grabbed the box that was still on my living room table because I didn't move it yesterday but I should move it now just in case someone comes in and sees it. I walked to my wardrobe so I could hide the box at the bottom of the wardrobe so nobody would find it. Before I put the box away I grabbed the teddy, blanket and the Barcelona pacifier and held them in my hand and closed my wardrobe. I quickly looked at the time and it was on 6:30 pm so I held on to the blanket, teddy and the pacifier and walked downstairs to my living room so I could watch a bit of TV.

When I got downstairs I grabbed the remote to the TV and sat well actually I lied down on the sofa in a comfy position. I put the pacifier in my mouth and almost instantly started sucking it and I held the blanket and teddy close to my chest and started hugging them really tight. I grabbed the remote again and turned the TV on and changed the channel on over to peter rabbit because who doesn't love that.

At some point, I fell asleep but I don't know when that was. All I know was that I fell asleep.

~_~_~_~_~

Third Person POV:

It was around 1 am when Sergi woke up from sleeping on the sofa and he woke up with wet all around him. He stood up still sucking on the pacifier and saw a massive wet patch on his sofa and his trousers were all wet. Tears started to prick in the corners of his eyes and eventually fall down his face. He looked for his phone and found it on the table near the sofa so he picked it up and went through his contacts to find the one that he needed too. Once he found the right contact he pressed on it so he could call them.

"Hello" Gerard's raspy voice came from the other side of the phone indicating that Sergi had woken him up.

"Geri" Sergi said taking his pacifier out of his mouth so Gerard could hear him and understand. Gerard also knew that Sergi had been crying as he kept sniffing and his voice also showed that he had been crying.

"What's wrong Sergi," Gerard asked softly already more awake then he was a couple of minutes ago. He also started to get out of bed and bag a night bag so he could go over to Sergi's and help him out.

"I wet" Sergi said through the phone crying again.

"Serg calm down everything will be okay. I'm going to come over now." Gerard said whilst stuffing clothes into his bag. He also walked into his bathroom so he could grab his toothbrush and toothpaste so he didn't have disgusting breath during training tomorrow. 

"Okay," Sergi said barely pronouncing the k properly.

"I'm going to hang up now but I need you to unlock to unlock the front door so I can get in," Gerard said picking up his training bag and walking out of his house door towards his car so he could drive to Sergi's house.

"Okay bye Geri" Sergi replied walking slowly to the front door so he can unlock it like Gerard said for him to do. He was also waking slowly because his trousers were really wet so making them uncomfortable to walk around in but he couldn't take them off. 

"Bye Serg," Gerard said quickly so he could hang up and drive to Sergi's house. 

When Gerard was driving Sergi unlocked his front door so Gerard could come straight in. He then waddled back to the sofa but sat on the floor because he didn't want to sit off the wet sofa. Sergi looked around for his pacifier that he dropped somewhere when talking to Gerard on the phone. He found it on the floor next to where he was sat so he grabbed it and put it in his mouth and started sucking on it for comfort again.

Whilst Sergi was sitting on the floor Gerard eventually pulled up outside of Sergi's house. He grabbed his bags from the car and walked straight into Sergi's house. He carefully opened the door to make sure Sergi wasn't sitting behind it because somehow Sergi is able to fall asleep anywhere so you always have to be careful with him. Gerard walked straight towards the living room thinking Sergi would be sitting there because it's always where he goes when he wakes up in the middle of the night.

Gerard walked into the living room and saw Sergi sitting on the floor with his knees pulled up to his head and his head was buried in his knees. 

"Serg I'm here. I can help you now" Gerard said softly to Sergi slowly getting closer towards him. Sergi looked up with his bright blue eyes and his red face and looked straight at Gerard. 

"Hey buddy shall we get you into a bath and clean you up," Gerard said putting his arms out so he could pick Sergi up because he was guessing Sergi would be too tired to walk and walking in wet trousers would be really uncomfortable. Gerard also knew that if he didn't deal with Sergi's trousers now he would start to get a rash.

Sergi crawled to Gerard's arms and put his legs around Gerard's waist and his arms around his neck. Gerard wrapped his arms around Sergi to make sure he wouldn't fall. He carefully stood up and walked up the stairs so he could put Sergi in a nice warm bath and hopefully clean Sergi's sofa for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't know where to end so I just ended it here and I will pick it up next chapter whenever I write it and whenever it goes up.


	4. Chapter 4

Third POV:

Gerard continued to carry Sergi up the stairs towards the bathroom. Gerard was holding Sergi tightly so he wouldn't drop him down the stairs because Gerard knows that it wouldn't end well. Gerard also had to be careful that he didn't fall down the stairs because that also wouldn't end well for him nor Sergi. When Gerard made it to the top of the stairs and no longer has to concentrate to make sure he didn't fall down them he looked at Sergi to see what he was doing. Sergi's head was buried into Gerard's neck and his hand was tracing the words on Gerard's top whilst just sucking his pacifier in his mouth. He finally looked so at peace with the world. Gerard couldn't help but smile slightly at how stress-free Sergi actually seemed to be at the moment. Finally, when Gerard snapped out of his trance of just staring at Sergi he began to continue to walk to the bathroom.

As soon as Gerard made it to the bathroom he closed the toilet lid so he could sit Sergi on it. Once Gerard knew Sergi was safe a comfortable on the toilet seat he turned around to the bath. He turned on both of the taps hoping to get the temperature right the first time so he could get Sergi into the bath quicker. Gerard turned around to the cupboard which was located next to where the bath was so he could grab Sergi's favourite shampoo, conditioner, body wash and even the bottle with the bubbles in it because Gerard knows how much Sergi loves his bubble baths. Gerard grabbed all of the bottles and placed them on the side of the bath for easy access. He grabbed the bubble bath bottle and slowly tipped some of it into the bath where it was gradually filling up with water. When Gerard decided that he put enough of the bubble bath liquid into the water he closed the lid and returned the bottle to the cupboard that he previously got them from.

Gerard turned back to Sergi when he knew that the bath was filling up and saw Sergi was looking straight at him. His bright blue eyes glistening in the light of the bathroom his eyes were staring straight at Gerard.

"Are you okay now?" Gerard asked sincerely wanting to make sure Sergi wasn't still upset. Sergi just nodded his head since he didn't want to take the pacifier out of his mouth. Gerard had also noticed that Sergi was wiggling around on the toilet seat a lot more probably because his trousers and underwear were really uncomfortable being soaking wet.

"I'm going to get you out of these clothes in a minute okay. But first I have to sort the bath out so you won't be cold" Gerard explained simply to Sergi so he could easily understand. Once again Sergi just nodded his head showing Gerard he understood what he was saying. 

When Gerard remembered he had to deal with the bath that was still running he quickly turned around to make sure it wouldn't flow over the edge of the bath and flood the whole bathroom floor because Gerard doesn't want to clean up anymore mess. He already has to clean up Sergi and the sofa so he doesn't want to deal with the bathroom floor that would take too much time. Gerard hasn't slept much and he knows he doesn't have much time before he needs to be up for training so Gerard's hoping that this won't take much longer.

Gerard gradually put his hand into the water to make sure it wasn't too hot or too cold. He didn't want Sergi to freeze to death if the bath happened to be too cold however if the bath it would burn Sergi's skin and Gerard wanted neither of those things to happen. Luckily the water was alright so he could get Sergi into it quickly.

"Serg, I need to undress you now so I can get you into the nice warm bath and get you cleaned up okay," Gerard asked carefully wanting to make sure Sergi was completely fine with it before Gerard actually done anything. The only response he got was a nod but that was good enough for Gerard because he knew Sergi wouldn't give him a verbal answer.

Gerard carefully grabbed the bottom of Sergi's top and started to pull it up so he could get it off. Sergi automatically put his hands up making it easier for Gerard to get the top off of him. As soon as Geri got the top off of Sergi he threw it into the laundry basket that was located in the corner of the bathroom. 

"Right I've done your top are you able to get your trousers and boxers off and get into the bath?" Gerard questioned.

"I do it" Sergi shouted dropping his pacifier out of his mouth.

"Okay" Gerard replied chuckling a little and how energetic Sergi seemed to be suddenly. Gerard turned around and faced the opposite way when Sergi undressed so he could give him some sort of privacy even if he was in the same room as him.

"I done" Gerard heard from behind him when Sergi got into the bath. Gerard turned back to the bath and saw Sergi playing with the bubbles. Gerard couldn't help but chuckle a little and how Sergi looked. He walked over and sat next to the bath grabbing some bubbles in the process. Everything Gerard was doing made Sergi giggle like mad but when Gerard decided to put bubbles on the top of Sergi's head and made him a bubble beard Sergi was laughing so much Gerard wasn't sure if he was breathing or not. Once Sergi and himself calmed down a little bit Gerard grabbed the shower gel and put a dollop on his hand and rubbed it straight into Sergi's skin and under his hands, Gerard felt Sergi shiver a bit at how cold the shower gel felt on his skin. 

"Right, I'm going to put some shower gel on your hand so you can wash your legs, stomach and the area I'm not allowed to touch" Gerard explained to Sergi whilst squirting shower gel into Sergi's hand. Whilst Sergi was washing and having a little fun in the bath Gerard decided to quickly grab a towel and pyjamas quickly so Sergi could continue to be warm when he got out of the bath. Gerard turned back towards the cupboard and pulled out a fluffy towel. He got the fluffy one out because he knew it would be warm and comfortable for Sergi to have round him before he gets his clothes on also Gerard picked it out because it was the only available towel in there. Gerard threw the towel onto the towel rack and just left it there because it would be easy to get if Sergi wanted to get out of the bath.

Gerard scanned the bathroom to see Sergi still playing with the bubbles happily. Gerard decided to take this opportunity to go and get Sergi's pyjamas for him. Gerard advanced to the Sergi's bedroom and nearly bumping into the wall numerous of times before he made it to the bedroom. Gerard looked through Sergi's wardrobe to find something decent to wear. He ended up picking out a Barcelona top and some plain grey shorts because they would be easy for Sergi to get on and it would be able to get them on quickly so he could go to bed earlier. Gerard kept hold of the clothes and made his way back to the bathroom to see Sergi. 

When he made it back to the bathroom he saw tears falling down Sergi's face and his eyes searching the door waiting for Gerard to return. 

"Hey Serg I'm here calm down," Gerard said dropping the clothes onto the floor and rushing to Sergi's side.

"Let's get you out of the bath and into bed yeah" Gerard quietly asked Sergi who nodded in response. 

Gerard reluctantly let go of Sergi and grabbed his towel for him so he could put it around his waist. Gerard turned around and faced the wall but holding out one arm with the towel on so Sergi could easily grab it. Sergi carefully got out of the bath and wrapped the towel around his waist. He didn't say a thing to Gerard he just tapped him on the shoulder letting him know that he was done. Gerard slowly turned around to face Sergi. He realised that it would be so much easier to get another towel so he could dry Sergi a bit and help him get his shirt on. So that's what Gerard done he opened the cupboard and took another fluffy towel from it. 

He brought the other towel to Sergi and started drying his arms, stomach and back with it. Little giggles were leaving Sergi's mouth as the towel was somehow tickling him. Gerard failed at keeping back a smile at how cute Sergi was being it just somehow crept over his face. Once he was sure Sergi's top half was dry he grabbed the Barcelona top and helped Sergi put it on.

"I'm going to turn around and you're going to put those shorts on okay" Gerard explained to him whilst facing the wall. Sergi quickly dried himself and put his shorts on whilst nearly falling over in the process. Gerard was casually tapping the wall of the bathroom waiting for Sergi to finish dressing. He continued to annoyingly tap the wall till he felt another tap on his shoulder which meant he could turn around. Turning around he saw Sergi standing there looking a little bit lost. Gerard grabbed the towel that was probably thrown on the floor and started to dry Sergi's hair a little bit. He ended up doing this for about 2 minutes but Sergi started squirming a lot. Probably time to put him to bed Gerard thought. 

"Let's get you to bed," Gerard said towards Sergi. Before they went into Sergi's bedroom Gerard grabbed Sergi's pacifier from the floor where he dropped it earlier and he put it back in Sergi's mouth who almost immediately started sucking on it. Gerard then pulled Sergi into his room and put him on the bed. Sergi by instinct got under the covers straight away.

"Blankie, raf. Blankie, raf" Sergi kept repeating whining a little bit at it as well. Gerard groaned and walked out the door to go down the stairs because that's where Sergi's giraffe and blanket was last time he saw them. Luckily they were still there and didn't grow legs and walk off. Gerard grabbed them and ran back up the stairs and straight into Sergi's room where Sergi was lying under his covers just sucking on his pacifier. Gerard passed Sergi his blanket and giraffe and Sergi literally squeezed them so if they were living Gerard knew that they wouldn't be breathing. 

"Night Sergi," Gerard said to him kissing his forehead.

"Night Geri" Sergi shouted back. Gerard just chuckled at how loud Sergi was and turned off his bedroom light so Sergi could sleep. 

"Right now to sort out the living room," Gerard said to himself whilst yawning slightly. It was late and he was knackered and he had training in a few hours however he wanted to sort out Sergi before anything else happens.

Gerard made his way back down the stairs and went into the kitchen. He looked around in the cupboards to try and find Sergi's cleaning stuff so he could clean the sofa. The final cupboard that Gerard went in that was located under the sink luckily had the cleaning stuff in it. He grabbed the things that he needed and immediately went to the living room to clean it because he's already left it long enough helping Sergi get washed and that he didn't want to leave it any longer.

Gerard cleaned the sofa as much as he could but he had to be up in a couple hours so he had to go bed so he could at least get a couple more hours of sleep. He put the products that he used onto the side and showed himself straight to Sergi's guest room. The bed looked so inviting so the first thing Gerard done was belly flop on the bed and started to fall asleep. He didn't even get under the covers before falling asleep on the covers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this took longer to update then expected I kind of wrote the whole chapter then accidently deleted it. So sorry but anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter.
> 
> I will get into more stuff next chapter hopefully I just kind of wanted to introduce Gerard into it slowly.


	5. Chapter 5

Third POV:

The alarm went off and Gerard automatically woke up to turn his alarm off. His alarm went off quite early because he wanted to get everything ready for when Sergi woke up so they could leave on time. Gerard looked in the mirror and you could see that he was absolutely knackered. He literally looked like a zombie. He had only managed to get a couple of hours of sleep since he was helping Sergi and cleaning all his mess up throughout the night.

Gerard sighed and walked into the bathroom deciding to take a shower because those things usually wake him up. The water from the shower instantly hit Gerard in the face which woke him up a little bit more. Being awake more than he originally was also meant that he was more aware of things and could actually function. When he was in the shower thoughts were running through Gerard's head. Everything that was going on was swirling through his head and he was trying to make sense of it all. He knew that he had freely agreed to help Sergi but Gerard didn't realise what that would exactly entail until it actually happened last night. Gerard knew he would have to google about it to find more about it so he could help Sergi more when it happened next time.

Once he had washed himself Gerard got out of the shower and got dressed into warm clothes that he could wear to training because that was where he was going later on. Gerard grabbed his phone from the side once he brushed his teeth and checked the time making sure that he wasn't late and making sure that he didn't have to wake up Sergi yet because he wanted Sergi to sleep as long as he could knowing he hadn't slept well recently. Everything that was going on in Sergi's life made it hard for him to get a good nights sleep so Gerard was happy that he was getting it now.

Gerard decided to go and check on Sergi to make sure he was actually sleeping and not awake in his bedroom alone. Gerard carefully crept through the house towards Sergi's room making sure not to make any noise that would wake Sergi up if he was still asleep. The door was creaking as Gerard pushed it open slowly still trying to make as little of noise as possible. He poked his head around the door and looked straight towards Sergi's bed hoping he was still in there asleep. If Sergi was already awake or if he happened to wake up now it would look really creepy with Gerard just poking his head around the door however Gerard thought it would be the easiest way to check on Sergi without going inside. Sergi was facing the door with his pacifier still sat in his mouth and his arm was tightly holding his teddy and blanket. Luckily since he was facing the door Gerard could immediately see that Sergi was still asleep and leave the room and go and prepare some breakfast.

The kitchen was near enough empty. There was hardly any food actually around and Gerard also had another hard task of not knowing was state of mind Sergi would be in when he wakes up so he had to make something that small children usually like and something that Sergi usually likes. Going through the cupboards and the fridge Gerard ended up finding some fruit, granola and yoghurt so just decided to make them know he wouldn't find anything better than that in the empty cupboards. He grabbed the fruit, granola, yoghurt, a knife, two bowls and two spoons from the different cupboards that they were in. He cut the fruit up into smaller pieces and placed half of the fruit into one bowl and the other half into the other bowl. After placing the fruit and some granola into the bowls Gerard poured some of the yoghurts into both of the bowls and threw the rubbish in the bin. Gerard opened the fridge and placed the bowls into the fridge so the yoghurt and fruit could stay cool when Sergi was still asleep.

After making sure everything was cleaned up Gerard looked at the time and saw that he still had a while before he and Sergi needed to leave to go to training so Gerard decided to go into the living room and plop himself onto the sofa. Whilst waiting, Gerard thought that this would be a good opportunity to find out more about this 'age play' so he could be better help for Sergi when he goes back into his space the next time.

A while after googling about this thing Gerard seemed to understand more about it and he decided to help Sergi out a bit more by buying some little things that he thought Sergi would also need that he hasn't brought yet. He managed to buy some bottles because he knew babies and little kids enjoy milk in bottles so he thought Sergi would enjoy them as well. They had different animals on most of them and a couple had different sports balls of them. He also got some onesies because they were comfortable and kind of like some clothes babies wear. They were only casual ones so if anybody saw Sergi wearing them they wouldn't think anything strange of it. Gerard didn't want to buy too much to overwhelm Sergi but he wanted to buy him something to show that he supports and actually does want to help Sergi.

Gerard looked at his phone to look at the time and he realised that he didn't have long until himself and Sergi would have to leave for training. Gerard sighed and pushed himself up from the sofa and immediately made his way to Sergi's bedroom so he could wake him up and make him get ready for training. When Gerard opened the door he saw Sergi still cuddling into his blankets fast asleep. Gerard really didn't want to wake Sergi up. He seemed so peaceful in his own little world however Gerard knew that he had to or else they would never make it to training on time. Gerard gently shook Sergi hoping that would wake him up and luckily for him it did. Sergi slowly opened his eyes and saw Gerard stood there. He gave him a questioning look and Gerard instantly answered.

"You need to wake up now, we need to leave for training soon," Gerard said to him stroking his forehead where Sergi's hair sometimes lays. Sergi just nodded his head slowly sitting up and rubbing his eyes as a little kid would. He took his pacifier out of his mouth and placed it on the bedside table.

"Let's go" Sergi mumbled not wanting to leave the warmth of his bed however he did end up following Gerard to his own kitchen.

"I've made some breakfast for you with some food that you have in the cupboards. By the way, you need some more food." Gerard said to him whilst grabbing the fruit, granola and yoghurt and placing it in front of Sergi with a spoon whilst grabbing the other one for himself. They both ate in silence because they were both too hungry to stop eating and actually start a conversation. Every so often Sergi would just look up and stare at Gerard. Gerard knew that Sergi was staring at him however Gerard never looked back because if he did he knew Sergi would just put his head back down and pretend that he wasn't staring.

"Is there something that you want to ask me, Sergi?" Gerard asked starting to get annoyed that Sergi kept on staring at him and not saying anything even though Gerard could tell that he wanted to. Sergi opened his mouth to say something but quickly closed it and shook his head showing Gerard that he didn't want to say anything. Gerard knew that Sergi wanted to say something so he kept staring at Sergi because he knew that if he kept doing this Sergi would eventually break and say what he wanted to say. After a few minutes, Sergi eventually broke and placed his spoon in his bowl.

"I'm weird for doing this and actually enjoying it even though it has only happened once so far," Sergi said once breaking the silence. Sergi couldn't look up at Gerard. Even though they've had this talk before, Sergi was embarrassed that it actually happened and that it happened so quickly. Gerard stood up and walked around to where Sergi was sat and when he got there Sergi felt the presence and looked straight at Gerard's face.

"Sergi listen to me. I've told you before that you're not weird for this it's actually helping you so it's fine. I will also help you through this no matter what." Gerard replied placing his hand on Sergi's shoulder for some comfort. Sergi just stared at Gerard's eyes trying to figure out if he was telling the truth or if he was just saying this. Gerard didn't break the eye contact letting Sergi find all of the answers that he needed. All of a sudden Sergi jumped up from his chair and tightly hugged Gerard. After some time Gerard saw the clock and saw that they needed to leave.

"Serg, we need to leave now," Gerard whispered in Sergi's ear and pulled away from his hug. Sergi just nodded and ran to get changed into some clothes.

"Thanks for last night," Sergi said when getting into Gerard's car.

"No problem" Gerard replied smiling at Sergi and they drove off towards there training ground.

****SKIP TRAINING****

Sergi jumped into Gerard's car after training and he was bouncing around in the car seat. Gerard couldn't help but laugh at the amount of energy Sergi still seemed to have even after a tiring training session that they just had.

"Sergi, just calm down," Gerard said starting the car so they could go back to Sergi's house and do something back there. Sergi didn't calm down he kept bouncing up and down in his seat. Gerard was just ignoring him till he remembered that Sergi had no food in his house so they would have to go shopping so they could get food.

"We've got to go shopping Serg to get some food okay?" Gerard asked Sergi whilst turning the car into a car park so they could go shopping.

"Can we get ice-cream?" Sergi asked looking at Gerard with those big blue eyes. Gerard just nodded his head and parked the car. They walked into the store and went down near enough all of the isles picking up random food that they could make for dinner and other snacks. When they eventually made it to the aisle with the ice-cream located in it Sergi sprinted down it to find the ice-cream that he wanted to have.

"Sergi stop running," Gerard said walking down the aisle after Sergi but by the time he got there Sergi already had five boxes of ice-cream in his arms. Gerard shook his head but allowed Sergi to put all of the ice-cream into the basket because of what he has recently been through.

"Right let's go pay for all of this and then go home," Gerard said dragging Sergi to go and pay for all of it. When they were paying they got some weird looks from people who probably knew who they were and the weird looks was probably from the amount of ice-cream that they had brought. Gerard shook off the weird looks though and paid for it all and pulled Sergi back over to the car so they could go home.

When they got back to Sergi's house Sergi walked straight to the door not even bothering to help Gerard with the bags. Gerard had to pick up his and Sergi's training bags along with all of the shopping that they had got from the shop. Gerard sighed dragging all of the bags into the house struggling quite a bit. When he made it to the house he dropped the training bags by the door and carried the other bags to the kitchen and placed the food where it belonged. During this time Gerard didn't hear a peep from Sergi and he had no clue to where he was in the house.

"Sergi" Gerard shouted hoping to get an answer from him. No answer came through so Gerard walked around the house and when he got to Sergi's room he saw Sergi sat on his bed. Sergi had he pacifier in his mouth with his blanket tucked tightly into him. Gerard sighed knowing that Sergi wanted to do this but it would be hard for him to actually understand that Gerard wanted to help him and not make fun of him. Gerard walked over to Sergi's bed and sat down. He pulled Sergi into a hug and the tension that was inside Sergi went away relatively quickly.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this chapter is short however I promise that they will at some point get longer


End file.
